When the Hell Are We Strikes Back With a Vengence
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: I have returned! Aang, Sokka Katara and Zuko are back in our world. Now with Azula! This segment is the time of the Vikings to the American Revolution.
1. Vikings and Viqueens

**_Rejoice, rejoice my story reading slaves. For I and my humor have return-ed. My school's musical is over and I've finished my book report for Le Morte D'Arthur. Never read it! It's horrible! _Dragon side: Just like your writing. _MMD: No, not just like my writing. Anyway, enjoy my sequel._**

**When the Hell Are We Strikes Back with a Vengeance**

**Chapter One: Vikings and Viqueens**

Zuko faced Azula. She smirked at him and sent a bolt of lightning at him. He nimbly jumped to the side and sent a stream of flame at her. She swung her claws at him and the second her nails made contact with his head, both were throw into a worm hole.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were flying over the ocean.

"I wonder when Dragon's going to call us back to that other world…." Aang said looking at the rolling cerulean world below him.

"It could be anytime," Sokka said sharpening his boomerang. "We should stay on our toes and be ready from anything." Just said he said it, they flew into a worm hole.

A minute later, the gang was sitting in the middle of a small village around them were several heavy-set people wrapped up in furs. They were wrapped up with furs too. Flurries were falling, several frozen in midair. About twenty feet away Zuko was sitting on the ground, next to him was a girl who was probably his sister, she was looking around at the people. Over by one of the cottages of the village was a cart willed with hay. Sitting in the hay, lounging in the pale summer sun, was Dragon. She yawned and stretched. Aang jumped up.

"Hey, Dragon," Aang called to her as he ran to the cart tripping over his furs.

"Oh, hi," she said smiling.

"What are we doing here?" Katara asked.

"I'll tell you," Zuko and Azula walked up.

"Who are you and where are we?" Azula seized Dragon by the shoulders and shook her.

"Stop shaking me and I'll explain," Dragon said pushing her in the chest. "Now, as I was saying, welcome to beautiful scenic and cold Greenland! You're about to embark on a ship destined for a colony in America. It's not called America yet though, so…shhh. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, you're gonna want to find a man named Leif Eriksson. He'll take you to America. I'm gonna go. Good luck. Remember, the rules still apply." She disappeared and time started.

"What rules?" Azula muttered to Zuko.

"You'll find out sometime, Dragon'll show up and….I don't know, do something to you." Zuko replied. He looked around. Sokka walked up to a woman.

"Could you tell us where to find a Leif Eriksson?" he asked.

"Try down by the seaside, he's getting ready to leave," she picked up a little girl who had been pulling on her furs.

"Mommy, mommy, what's wrong with that man's face?" She pointed at Zuko and stared with wide eyes at his scar. Zuko tried to cover his face as he rushed past.

XxXxXxX

Down at the coast, there was a large ship. The bow as craved in the shape of a dragon. There were several oars hanging in the water. Fur-wrapped men were carrying supplies onto the ship. One man stood by the loading ramp monitoring the loading. He had an iron helmet on his head with a bar going down his nose.

"Do you think he's Eriksson?" Katara asked.

"Probably," Aang said. He walked down the hill and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Leif Eriksson?" he asked with a smile. Eriksson smiled and chuckled.

"Yep," he replied clapping Aang on the back, making his knees buckle. "You lookin' to be going on the ship to the new-type land?"

"Yes," Aang answered after he figured out what the man was saying. "Me and my friends want to go to the new land." Aang gestured to everyone to come down. "This is Katara, Sokka, and Zuko and…um…"

"Azula," the Princess of Fire filled in.

"Azula and I'm Aang."

"Well, kids, we can be making some room for you everyone." Erik said.

About two hours later, Sokka looked at the shrinking shoreline. Katara stood next to him.

"Do you think this is how Dad felt when he left?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," Katara replied. Sokka sighed.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Aang said.

"Nothing," Katara said. "Just looking at the land. I wonder what America will be like."

"I bet it'll be awesome!" Aang said.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied. Katara leaned her head against the side of the ship and in a minute, she dozed off.

**Okay, a short start I know. Hope you like it. I wrote the whole thing while listening to Homestar Runner cartoons. I don't have a problem! I'm on spring break now, so I'll be writing more soon. The only other thing that would stop this story is my school's Eighth Grade Trip to Virginia; I'll be gone for four days. I think its four days…..anyway, R&R.**

**Happy Easter**

**-McMuffinDragon**


	2. Sailing and Polar Bears

**Hey, I'm back! Go spring break! -Cheers- Here's the next lovely installment. _Thoughts are italicized. _I know some of the things said by Eriksson are hard to understand, but I'm typing badly for your benefit, it will give you more enjoyment of this looooovely story. Jeez, typing like this is killing me. **

**Chapter Two **

**Sailing the Seven Waters of some Type**

**And**

**Fuzzy Polar Bears**

"I hate it here," Azula said simply, hugging her furs to her body. "It's cold and wet….and…" he hood slumped down into her eyes, "And I hate…." she pushed it up. It fell back down into her eyes. "These furs!" She ripped off her coat, threw it to the floor and thrust her fist at it. The usual plume of fire didn't appear. She tried again. Still nothing. "What's wrong with me?" she yelled. Everyone on the ship looked at her.

"You're making a scene," Zuko whispered. "Be quiet."

"Tell me why that heap of fur isn't a pile of ashes right now," Azula hissed.

"Because you can't bend anymore. That's why," he replied coldly. _Jeez, for a prodigy, she's really slow._

"Can't bend anymore?" she said mulling it over in her head.

"Is there an echo out here? Yes, you cannot bend, anymore." He said 'anymore' extremely slowly. _Gotta grind stuff into her head. _"Once we go back to our world, you can bend again."

"Man," Azula leaned up against the wall of the ship, "This new world is tough." _At least **you** didn't get hit by a cabbage cart…twice. _Zuko thought.

XxX On the other side of the ship XxX

"So, what's it like in the new land?" Aang asked Eriksson.

"Ach, it is the loooveliest land a sailor could ever be seeing. Ya, loovely r-r-rolling green hills, rolling for miles-es. The bootiful gray sea splashing against the rocky shores-es. Iss soo looveily," he sighed.

XxX On the other, other side of the ship XxX

"Why did the war start in the first place?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"My family has an uncontrollable need to control everything, to bend the world in their image. That's what attempting to keep a leash on the wildest of elements does to the bender. Fire bending takes an amazing amount of control, once you master it; you're driven to control everything else."

"Doesn't all bending take control?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but fire is the most hostile. It lives and breaths and goes on without a bender, while earth and water won't."

"Hmm," Sokka looked down at the water. _All the elements go on without benders. Not just fire. _He thought. _But I'll make him mad if I say anything. _"I'm gonna go see what Aang's doing," Sokka walked away.

"Alright," Zuko replied looking at the horizon. There was a big island about a mile off. Several puffy white shapes were moving around on the island. Most were just lying in the sun. They didn't look like a threat, so Zuko ignored them, hugged his furs closer to his body and stared into the frigid deep blue waters below him. Aang saw the shapes too.

"Hey, Eriksson," he said tugging on Leif's furs. "What are those?" Eriksson squinted at the horizon.

"Those be the Fuzzies! Ready the pans, boys. There be Fuzzies to defend against." As he was shouting this, most of the 'Fuzzies' had glided into the water and were slowly swimming toward them. Everyone, except the gang, now had a pan or pot in one hand, and something stick-like in the other. As the Fuzzies got closer, everyone started yelling and banging, making as much noise as possible. Zuko looked at the bears as the came up to the boat. _They look so sad. _He thought. _Do they just want food or something? _

"I think they just want food." Zuko screamed over the racket being made in attempts to drive the bears away.

"Are you crazy, man?" Eriksson yelled. "Once they get a taste, they keep coming back for more!"

"Can't we try?" Zuko grabbed a wrapped up piece of meat. He threw it in the water. The bears jumped on it and in seconds had devoured it. They wanted more. The bears surrounded the ship and rocked it back and forth.

"Ah!" Katara yelled as the rocking woke her. "What's going on?"

"Zuko decided to be an idiot and feed the Fuzzies, I mean, the bear!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm gonna come over there, peasant and….!" Zuko yelled across the boat.

"And what?" Azula yelled at him, "You can't do anything!"

"Shut up!" he swung a fist at her. She ducked and punched him in the stomach. He grunted and fell back.

"Stop!" Aang commended, "This isn't solving anything. We have to row away from the bears. Man the oars!" Nobody moved.

"Be manning the oars!" Eriksson yelled. Everyone sprung to the oars.

XxX Missing Scene… XxX

"I'm so glad we got away," Katara sighed.

"Yeah, that was sure lucky that we escaped." Sokka agreed.

"How long will we be here?" Azula asked Zuko.

"As long as Dragon want us to be here. She'll send us home sometime." He replied.

"How long will it take to get to get to the new world?"

"About fourteen days." Eriksson replied.

"We're gonna be here for a while the right?"

"Ya, not like you could be going anywhere, anyway. There is nothing for miles around but that Fuzzie Island and lots of water."

Aang sighed. _It's gonna be a long two weeks…_

**Another chapter down. Sorry for the missing scene, I'm having some reel trouble here. Hope you like the chapter. R&R, have a nice day. **

**The Muffin Dragon**


	3. A New World and Fish Hugging

**_Sorry about the long wait. The trip stole my time, but it was tons of fun! I think I was supposed to learn too, but oh well. This chapter takes place TWO WEEKS AFTER the last one. I don't want to make you suffer another mindless chapter on that stupid boat. _Dragon side: They've been suffering mindless chapter every since you started this thing. _MMD:-shoves dragon in closet- Anyway! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…here's the next chapter! And for the record, I'm making the geography of this place up. Hey by the way, I don't own Avatar._**

**Chapter…uh…Three?**

**A Whole New World which isn't that Great**

**And **

**Some Fish Hugging**

"I'm so glad we're off that stupid boat. I've never been happier to see land again," Azula fell to her knees and kissed many filthy, salty, seaweed covered rocks. Zuko and Sokka watched her, slightly grossed out.

"I can't believe she's your _sister,_" Sokka said under his breath and Azula continued to first base it up with the beach.

"Me neither," Zuko replied unable to remove his eyes from his mental sibling.

"Thanks for the help unloading the ship," Katara came up to them frowning and rubbing her back. _He's even less useful here than back home. If that's even possible._

"You're welcome," Sokka replied still watching Azula who was now hugging herself and rolling back and forth on the rocks. Katara came and stood with the boys.

"What is she doing?" she whispered to Zuko.

"I haven't the faintest idea; I think she's glad to be back on land. You shoulda seen her earlier, she was totally making out with the rocks."

"Ew…she's even crazier than you," Katara whispered back.

"Yea-….hey!" Zuko realized he'd been called crazy. He sighed. "We better go back to Eriksson." He walked slowly to his sister who was now laughing hysterically and clutching, what appeared to be, a dead fish. _Damn crazy sister! _"Hey c'mon!" he yelled and shook her shoulder. Azula came back to her senses and realized she was hugging a deceased fish. She screamed and threw it in the water. The waves brought it straight back to her lap.

"AAAHHHH!" Azula shrieked, "Get it off, Get it off,Get it off, Get it off, Get it off, Get it off, Get it off! Get! It! Off!" Zuko picked up the fish carcass, shoved it in the hood of her furs, and jammed the hood down over head much to Azula's displeasure. She, as you may guess, screamed more.

"I thought _we_ had problems," Sokka whispered to his sister.

"Yeah," she replied, and with that the siblings turned and ran along the rocky shore back to the Norsemen and their ship. They met up with Aang.

"Hey," he greeted them. He looked at the two figures far out on the beach. "What are Zuko and Azula doing?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Katara replied.

"Oy!" said a gruff voice behind them, "There you all is standing." It was Eriksson. He squinted at the two figures down on the beach. "What are they be doing?"

"We haven't the faintest idea," the three children chorused.

XxX A Few Hours Later XxX

"So why again aren't you talking to each other?" Aang asked both Zuko and Azula as they sat on opposite sides of the tent the five children were sharing.

"Because," Zuko began, "I put a fish in her hood."

"And _why _did you put a fish in her hood?" Aang continued his interrogation.

"I haven't the faintest idea,"

"Uuurgh!" Dragon stood at the front of the tent, "That is getting exceedingly annoying."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"'I haven't the faintest idea!'" she said in a high pitched mocking voice. "Jeez, you could just say 'I don't know', you weirdoes"

"Oh, _we're_ the weirdoes?" Zuko asked standing, "Whose the weirdo who decided to remove a bunch of kids from their perfectly happy normal lives and put them in a crazy parallel world full of white bears and lions and unstable sailing vessels and-and crazy talking Norsemen and-and-and cabbage carts? Huh? Who's _that _weirdo?" His voice had gotten steadily higher and more hysterical as the rant had gone on until he sounded like a woman.

"You had a perfectly normal happy life?" Dragon asked calmly. Unlike the others, she was unshaken by Zuko's outburst.

"What?" he was slightly taken aback, but regain himself, "No, I don't have a perfectly happy normal life,"

"Well whatever, I just came to tell you both, you and Azula, to patch up your little tiff. You're the only people you have in this world-"

"And what are we?" Sokka interjected. "Chopped seal jerky?"

"You just might become chopped seal jerky if you don't stop interrupting!" She shouted, and then continued, "You're the only people you have in this world. Zuko, your uncle isn't here to guide you, and Azula, there's no Daddy to go crying home to. They're both back in your home world. So now, if none of you mind, I'm gonna go and let you sleep." Dragon vanished and the dull sound of the waves on the shore and the snoring of the Norse around them came back.

"C'mon guys," Katara said, "We should get some sleep,"

"Is it just me?" Aang asked, "Or is she becoming less of a jerk to us?"

"It's just you." The Prince and Princess of Fire and Sokka all said at once.

**Another chapter down. Woo! I may update this weekend but I have a Revolutionary War poem to write. This whole chapter was written while listening to the Wicked soundtrack. That's such a great show. **

**Have a nice day.**

**-McMuffinDragon**


	4. Working and Leaving and a New Place

**_I've got some extra time so I'll write more. School was cancelled 'cause it's like flooding. I live in MA so we're having some major rain issues. I don't own A: TLA, 'kay? Let's get on with the show….by the way, the cook's song was written by me, hope you likey._**

_**Chapter Four, maybe, Working and some other stuff**_

Azula woke at sunrise to the smell of a cooking fire and singing. She groaned and sat up. "Zuko," she mumbled shaking her brother who rolled over and growled.

"Stupid turtleduck, what'd ya do that for?" he slurred. Azula sighed and shivered. The new world was cold. She got up and went outside. There was a pot hanging over a fire and one of the grizzly men Eriksson'd brought with him was stirring the contents while singing.

"Oh I pushed her off the fjord, my ungrateful wife. Pushed her off the fjord, 'twas the sea that took her life." The song went on for a while after but Azula'd stopped listening. It was a stupid song anyway. She huddled up to the fire and looked out to the west, there were rolling green hills. (AN: made up geography) Fog lay in the valleys like thick blanket. Far off in the distance she saw a thin trail of smoke rising from just out of her sight.

"Hey," she said turning to the singing cook, who was still singing.

"Her bones were broke by pointy rocks and her head was smashed right in, but she was such a bitch to me all I could do was grin."

"Hey!" Azula shouted. Then looked back to her tent only to her a mutter of, "Don't touch the seal jerky" she recognized it as the peasant boy.

"Ya?" she'd gotten the cook attention.

"What's that over there?" she pointed to the smoke in the horizon.

"That be smoke," said the cook.

"I know its smoke, whose making it? That's what I want to know,"

"Why did you not be saying so?" he replied. "It be the natives. They should be not be much of a threat." He resumed singing, "I soon found me a new wife. A really dashing lass but she stabbed with her knife. So I pushed her from the look out point and watched her slowly drown. She was pulled under the waves still in the white bridal gown." Azula was vastly creeped out.

XxX A few hours later XxX

Everyone was gathered around Eriksson.

"Alright comrades, the time has come to be setting our house. There be many a rock about the hilles, so start yer gatherin'" everyone began gathering rocks from the hills.

XxX A few hours after the first few hours XxX

"Well, that's a good start of a house if I say so myself," Sokka declared proudly. Before him was honestly a pretty crappy looking pile of rocks. Dragon came up.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "That's **really** gonna protect you from the freezing northern winters. Fix it so you don't die," Her tone quickly changed to a commanding snap. "You can't all stay in Zuko's little hut thing over there," she gestured to about three feet of stone wall built up in a circle with about a ten foot radius. Zuko stood in the middle with a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Five hours," he declared, "How long did it take you to throw together that thing you're trying desperately to call a house?"

"Five hours," Sokka muttered to the ground. "Well, yours looks like a…um…urgh, there's nothing wrong with it, it's perfect!"

"Hold on," Katara cut in, "There's no need to insult each other's house making ability, or lack there over."

"Katara's right," Aang added, "Zuko, why don't you help Sokka fix his hut?" Zuko looked at Dragon.

"Are they serious?" he asked her.

"They are, and so am I when I say, do it. You all have to look after each other. You're the only people you have in this world," She said.

"You said the same thing last night to me and Azula,"

"Because it's oh so important. Now help him!" Dragon ordered and vanished. Zuko grumbled and walked over to the pile and started dismantling it.

"You have to start all over," he said to Sokka, "Now come over here and help!"

XxX A few hours after the few hours after the few hours, does that make sense? XxX

"Yep, that is one fine start to a house," Sokka said looking proudly upon something that was extremely similar to Zuko's house foundation.

"You don't have anything to be proud of," the Prince of Fire stated, "You didn't do any work."

XxX A Few Days Later XxX

"Yep, that is one fine lookin' house," Sokka said admiring the stone hut and thatched roof.

"And once again," Zuko said, "You didn't help at all." As he said this Azula was staring at the horizon at the wisps of smoke coming over the hill.

"I don't have a good feeling about that," she said to herself.

"I'm sure they mean no harm," Aang said.

"You're way too happy all the time," she said simply. "They native folk of any place mean harm to any and all foreigners. It's only a matter of time before they strike."

"I think you underestimate these people. I'm sure they're eager to discuss a compromise."

"You really haven't any brains at all have you?" Azula walked away without another word. She entered the hut she and her brother were sharing. Zuko was resting on his bed. "Hey," she said, "How much you want to bet the natives are gonna attack by the end of the week?"

"I'm not betting anything," he sighed. "If they were gonna attack, they would've done it by now."

"You're no fun, Zuzu," she said and turned out of the cottage. Azula made her way to Eriksson who was standing by the cooking fire. The cook was there, singing as usual, "Me brother stole me wife away, took her to the mountain. I found them there and pushed down the slope. I had to do it to prevent their elope."

"Sir?" Azula addressed Eriksson.

"Ya, little one?" he replied, "What can I me be doing for you?"

"Well," she began, "I just went to the edge of the hills over there to see the natives and I saw them readying themselves for war. I think they're going to attack."

"Hm," he mulled it over, "Will you be shutting up?" he yelled at the cook who abruptly stopped singing about marring his sister. "Well, maybe I should be talking to them, be see why are they be angry." He started walking toward the west.

"Uh, no," Azula stopped him. The cook had started singing again. "Talking might anger them or something. They look like a very volatile people. I think we should just leave and go back home." She concluded with a hopeful smile.

"Hmmm," he turned and punched the cook in the stomach, "Perhaps that be best."

XxX after fourteen days at sea (Yo, ho, ho –hums sea shanty-) XxX

"I be glad to be backing home with the family," the large Eriksson said with an arm around the shoulder of an equally large woman. "Thank you, small girl," He said to Azula slapping her on the back and her knees buckled.

"My pleasure," she replied with a sly smile.

"What'd you say to him at made him come back?" Zuko asked.

"I told him the natives were going to attack," she retorted. "So, when does that crazy blonde girl come and get us?"

"Right now," Dragon said appearing. "You are **so **lucky that they were supposed to leave. Otherwise you would've completely screwed up the future.

"So do we get to go home?" Azula said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No," Dragon said plainly. Azula's face fell. "You have many more things to do in this world before I let you go home." She swept them up into a rip in time. All five of them were dropped back into a side street of a tiny English town. Huge crowds were frozen in time carrying valuables and beginning to walk toward the south. "You're in Vienna, a large manor in, what is now in my present day, Austria. But now in the middle of the Holy Roman Empire. These crowds are marching off to the Holy Land, or Jerusalem, to reclaim it from the Muslims. I'll tell you right now, this is the first thing of historical significance that has happened in about eleven hundred years. It's circa 1097 right now. These journeys to the Holy Land will be later called The Crusades. Good luck." She vanished.

"But wait," Aang tried to say something but she was gone. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked the air where she'd been.

"Let's just go with the crowd to the Holy Land, maybe it'll make sense later," Katara said and the five children looked at the hustle and bustle before them.

_**Okay, I've had enough. More will come at sometime. I've gotta work on updating some stories I've been neglecting. Until we meet again.**_

_**Yours humorously,**_

**_McMuffinDragon_**


	5. Sir Sokka

**_Hey here I am again. With an update! Woot! I am now moved into my new 1774 house. - This chapter is a birthday gift from me to me. My birthday was the 11th and I'm fourteen. Glee! It's also a graduation gift to my friends Raina and Meg, those who read "When the Hell Are We?" know who they are, sort of. I'm kinda just spending this one chapter on the Crusades because I forgot everything Mr. S taught me about them. Then we'll go on to Christopher Columbus and the 'discovery' of America._**

**_Chapter Five: Sir Sokka  
_**

The group had been walking for months. According to what they'd found out from Dragon occasionally, they were only another day's walk from where the fighting was to take place. "Can't wait to get there," Sokka had been saying for weeks. "We're totally gonna win!"

"You really don't listen to the author at all, do you?" Zuko asked after the billionth time hearing about their future 'victory', "Dragon says the Muslims are a thousand times smarter and better armed than we are. And we're not supposed to win. Plus look around," they all looked at the rag wrapped dirty exhausted filthy peasants around them, "Do you really think these filth crawlers can rise up and defeat a great army?" Sokka said nothing. "I thought so," the angsty teen said.

XxX A Few Days Later XxX

Sokka lay on a cot in the medical tent. He'd been cut in the battle. An old nurse was binding his wound. Aang and Zuko stormed in wielding pitchforks. Zuko threw his to the ground and shouted, "We can't win! Only the knights have swords and shields. The enemy are out there with great big swords and here we are with freaking pitchforks!" He looked at the injured peasant. "What happened to you?"

"I got cut," Sokka snapped back, "What do you think happened?" Katara and Azula entered the tent. Katara's arms were full of rolls of bandages. Azula carried an empty pitcher. "What have you been doing?" Sokka asked trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by the old nurse.

"Dressing wounds," Katara said dropping the bandages on the ground.

"Giving water," Azula shook the empty pitcher and scowling. "The men won't let us fight," The old nurse left and brushed past them. "When's that crazy girl going to get us out of here? This place is crazy."

"She'll take us away whenever she wants. This is her story," Katara said.

"Someone's coming," Aang said poking his head outside. He came back in; "Act natural," Katara picked up one of the rolls of bandages and began wrapping up Azula's arm. Aang leaned against his pitchfork casually and fell over. Zuko tried to pry his pitchfork from its current position rooted in the earth. Sokka fiddled with his bandages pretending to do something important.

A tall shaggy dirty kid of about eighteen flew into the tent. He looked at the crew before him. Katara had wrapped up Azula's arm and was beginning on her head. Aang had picked himself up and pushed the fork a little bit into the ground and leaned against it again. Zuko have a hardy tug on his earthbound pathetic excuse for a weapon. It flew from his hands and tore a hole in the roof of the tent letting the light drizzle outside comedown on Zuko's head. There was a loud clank outside the tent and someone fell to the ground. The guy looked outside then turned back to Zuko, "You just knocked out one of the only knights we have. Now I have to find a replacement. He looked at Aang who gave him a goofy smile. He turn to looks at Sokka who was ashen faced and clearly exhausted. "You," he quickly grabbed Sokka off his cot and pulled him away.

"What just happened here?" Azula asked.

"Sokka just got carted off into battle," Aang said "to replace the knight you knocked out," he turned to Zuko, "How is that fair?"

"Life's not fair," Zuko replied.

XxX With Sokka XxX

Sokka was taken to another tent. Inside here were a few swords, a couple of spears and some scattered parts on suits of armor. Sokka was quickly fitted into a heavy suit of armor and chain mail. He was taken outside to a huge black horse. Sokka climbed on his back and fell over the other side. It took five other guys to get him on the horse. Once successfully on, Sokka was handed a long sword. The visor of his helmet fell down in his face and the horse began running into the ongoing battle. He pushed the visor up only to have it fall back down. He grunted and began waving the sword around blindly. He hit several things and hoped they were the enemy. Suddenly his horse fell to the ground and Sokka was thrown twenty feet forward. His helmet came off his head and he could see the battle around him. Tan skinned people with huge curved swords swung at simple farmers armed with pitchforks and other simple items. He crashed face first in the ground. Pretending to be dead, he lay there for a while.

When Sokka dared to raise his head, he immediately regretted it. There was a barbaric yell above him. He looked up to see a gleaming sword above him and a Muslim ready to strike him dead. Sokka had no way to defend himself; his sword had been lost when the horse had tripped. He gave a high pitched girl scream and cowered with his arms over his head. When he wasn't hacked to pieces, Sokka looked up to see the frozen in time Muslim, sword still wielded, behind him was the author. Sokka leapt up and ran up to hug her, ending up going right through her. "C'mon," she said starting to walk back to their camp. "I'll admit I was really stupid to make you guys come here, this is dangerous, but…then again, so was when Zuko was a gladiator. So you get to have a moment for your fangirls to cherish too,"

"Fangirls?" he asked jogging to keep up in his heavy armor.

"Don't ask," She went back to the medical tent in which the chapter began to find everyone waiting for him to return.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Katara ran up and threw her arms around him.

"He almost wasn't," Dragon interrupted, "If I hadn't shown up, we'd be minus on sarcastic peasant right now. Now, who wants to go home?"

"Yes," Azula stood from the cot.

"Not yet," Dragon sneered at her. "You've got one more time to visit. Then you can leave for a while, until I bring you back again," Azula's eye twitched.

"We have to come back?" she roared.

"I don't think I'll have you come back, you're awfully obnoxious and whiny," Azula snapped.

"You're dead!" She leapt forward. Aang was quick with his pitchfork and pushed her back.

"You can't do that," he growled, "She's your only way home." Azula stepped down.

"Well, now that that's over. Who wants to get out of here?" Dragon swept them up toward another time.

They came out on a tropical beach. "I'm dividing you guys up now. Katara and Sokka stay here. The rest of you are going somewhere else." They disappeared leaving Katara and Sokka on the sunny beach.

Dragon brought the remaining three to a Spanish port. Three large ships were anchored in the port. "You're going to America," she said.

"Didn't we already do that?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but this time you're in the 1400's and in Spain. That guy over there," she pointed to a man in puffy pants wearing a hat with a feather. "Is Christopher Columbus. He's in charge of this whole expedition. Get on one of his ships, the Niña, the Pinta, or the Santa María. They'll get you to America, that's where Katara and Sokka are. I'll see y'all later," She vanished and time was thrown back into motion.

**_Alright, I do apologize for the shortness and lack of Crusade-y goodness. As said, I forgot everything I was taught. I'm going to write on American history. So I'm going to propose a challenge for anyone who doesn't live in America: Write your own version of this story with the history of your own country. I apologize also for the wait. Updates will come sooner now that I am finally not in school. R&R._**

_**And remember,**_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you! _**


	6. Worlds Collide!

**_Alright, time to update the story that I have neglected. This is getting really hard to write. I can barely remember my history class. This chapter especially._**

_**Chapter Six**_

**_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday Two Worlds Collide! Be There or Be Lame!_**

Sokka and Katara roamed up and down the beach searching for driftwood. Sokka's arms were loaded with the damp wood. They'd been on the island for almost a week. The people were very hospitable and kind to them. "Hey, what's that?" he heard his sister ask. Sokka dropped the wood and looked in the direction she pointed. A small fleet of rowboats made their way toward land. Behind them were three huge ships. "Run and tell the villagers." She ordered him. He sprinted off tearing through the forest in the direction of the tiny village.

Katara meanwhile hid at the forest's boundary and watched as the boats hit land. Several young boys jumped into the shallow water and dragged the boats ashore. Katara recognized a small boy with blue tattoos and another older boy with a scar over one eye, Aang and Zuko. Sokka came back with several villagers. They all stared at the pale men in the boats clad in shiny metal riding huge dogs. "Hey," Sokka said, "It's Aang and Zuko." He stepped out from the brush and several of his comrades and Katara followed. Two words: Big mistake! One of the men pointed a sword at them.

"Take us to your leader." He commanded.

"Huddle," Sokka pulled them all into a tight group, "What do we do?"

"Take them to the chief," an eleven year old boy said, "They are our gods."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"These people believe that their gods will arise from the sea and that they are pale and shine like the sun." Sokka jumped and turned to see Dragon behind him.

"So we're gods?" Zuko asked striding up with Aang on his heels.

"To the fangirls, yes." Both Sokka and Zuko shuddered violently.

"Fangirls?" Katara asked

"Don't ask." The three of them chorused.

"Do I have fangirls?" Aang asked with bright eyes.

"Um, I'm not completely sure," She turned her head up toward the puffy white clouds, "Are any of you Aang fangirls?" She looked back to the group, "I'll get back to you on that. Uh, anyway, you two go back to where you were." Aang and Zuko skulked away. "Okay, back to my original topic, these guys are gods, not really but, you know. So, don't mess with this history, it's crucial the future. Have fun." Time began again.

"Okay, let's go." Sokka began leading the troop into the woods.

……….

The men and the village chief spoke for almost forever. Eventually they came out of the chief's home. "Your land belongs to Spain, now." One of the metal clad pale men announced, "You will be taken back with us and sold."

"You can't do that." Katara said.

"Why yes we can, little girl. We are your gods; we'll do whatever we want." The people and Sokka and Katara were herded into the small boats and rowed off to the huge ships. They lifted anchor and began the voyage. After only a couple hours Dragon showed up.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is you're not going to be sold into slavery like the rest of these poor souls. The bad news is that you have one more place to go before I can go home." She brought them up on deck and found Aang and Zuko. "Where's Azula?" she asked

"In the galley, they made her wash dishes." Zuko said.

"Well, go get her." Once they were all together, Dragon whisked them away. The first stop was on the edge of a large crowd all facing toward a huge palace. "Lima, Peru. Sokka and Katara stay here. This is about a hundred years after your first encounter." She took the other three and brought them to a room inside the palace. Everything was covered in gold. At the window there stood two men in armor and the Incan emperor. "That's Atahualpa, the Incan emperor. You're here to watch the next, oh say, three minutes. This is just like the Caesar thing last time, don't say or do anything." She vanished.

………

"Don't worry, my people," the emperor announced to his people. "Everything is fine. I do request however that you supply our guests with more gold." A face of one of the Spaniards appeared over his shoulder.

"He's being held prisoner." Sokka muttered. "We have to help him." He picked up a rock and hurled it at the window. The man behind the emperor ducked and the beloved Incan ruler was struck in the temple. He fell out of the crowd's view, but no doubt dead. Everyone else turned and glared at Sokka and Katara.

"Let's leave," It was Dragon. Aang, Zuko and Azula stood with her. "I've changed my mind. You're going to stay here for a little while more. And you have somewhere less to be right now. Sokka, you're extremely lucky that that was supposed to happen."

………

She left them on a cold deck in England ready to board a little ship bound for America, again.

**_That's right! The Pilgrims! Everyone's favorite religious coots. Sorry about the almost month long wait. Hopefully, it won't happen again…maybe. R&R!_**

_**And remember, **_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you!_**


End file.
